1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to conveyer devices. More specifically, the invention relates to such devices which have an extensive two dimensionally disposed collection zone and a plurality of transfer assemblies distributed across the collection zone to provide for the desired conveyance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist to convey objects. Typical examples of conventional conveyers include those having moving belts of a desired width which convey objects resting thereupon. Ordinary belt type conveyers are limited to operation where the conveyance is generally aligned with horizontal. Such belt type conveyers may be utilized to convey objects resting thereupon vertically when paddles are attached to the belt for movement therewith. Numerous other types of conveyer assemblies are conventionally known in the art.
Various deficiencies exist with existing conveyer devices which typically lack a relatively large, two dimensionally disposed, collection zone. Various attempts have been made to provide a conveyer device capable of collecting falling workpieces for subsequent conveyance. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a conveyer device which provides a large two dimensionally disposed collection zone upon which workpieces may fall and be conveyed to a discharge area. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.